honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Silesian Confederate Navy
The Silesian Confederate Navy (SCN) were the armed space forces of the Silesian Confederacy. Intenal affairs of the Confederacy caused the main duty of the SCN to be suppression of breakaway secessionist movements. Because of it there were very limited means to cope with extensive piracy present there. Moreover corrupted Silesian government members were notorious for hand over the Silesian Confederate Navy ships to piratesHH0, HH10, HH11, Jayne's, 15-20% of the ships were long gone before 1920 PD. All that factors, as well as poor quality of ships and personnel, caused that the Silesian Confederate Navy at the turn of the 19th and 20th centuries PD was a second-rate fleet. Structure and Command There were mentioned squadronsthere was eight unit large fake battlecruiser squadron mentioned in HH11, four cruisers of Chalice navy in the Sidemore System were called squadron also, however it could be Chalice official privateer squadron legacy (HH6) and divisionscomprised of two units, however Silesian Confederate Navy detachments were not described as fleets, task forces, task groups nor squadrons (HH6, HH11). * Some commander of naval operations probably was appointed by Confederacy central government, located in the Silesia System, Silesia sectorPrime Minister and cabinet referred in HH0; eg. heavy cruiser reinforcements mentioned in HH0 were directed in 1880 PD by somebody to Saginaw sector, as well as Sachsen naval department - to the Psyche System, Saginaw sector, in 1909 PD (HH6). In 1672 PD hypothetical capital navy detachment was weaker then Manticoran task group consisted of battleships squadron and two divisions of SDsaccording to Jayne's that task group, sent to the Silesia System, caused fall of pirate supporting Silesian government. * Sector governorSilesian Confederacy was divided into 9 sectors was military commander-in-chief of the sector. He was assisted by sector naval commanderin the Saginaw sector in 1880 PD naval commander was in rank of Commodore. There were no standard size for sector navy detachment - in 1880 PD in the Saginaw sector it included ships not bigger than light cruiserand had to be supported with heavy crusiers against Prism rebellion (HH0), but in the Sachsen sector c.a. 1909 PD it was described as powerfulHH6, so it consisted probably even of battlecruisers; on the other hand Sachsen sector navy detachment wasn't mentioned at all, when events of year 1919 PD were described (HH10). It seems also, that sector detachments were unsufficient force to supress in reasonable time as strong rebellions as that in Prism, Saginaw sector, or in the Chalice cluster, Terrance sectorboth operated at least dozen warships strong navies contained even of heavy cruisers. * System governor was assisted by system naval commander with command staffHH11, system governor was in charge also with local security force - police - equipped with LACs (Zoraster System, HH10). There were no standard size for system navy detachment: ** it was possible that battlecruiser squadron was assigned to system navy detachmenta fake one, revealed in 1920 PD (HH11), ** there were possible systems, where limited navy detachment was stationed, eg. the Telmach System detachment was described as a "joke", the heaviest unit of the Schiller System detachment was corvette (HH6) and in the Zoraster System probably stationed security forces LACs only (HH10), ** there were possible systems where was no navy detachment - eg. the Walther System in 1909 PDno naval base, but just small customs station (HH6); however at in the Star Kingdom of Manticore at least part of custom service was performed by Royal Manticoran navy (HH1) Only Government-owned Warships Rule The Confederacy's central government was leery about providing prospective secessionists with warships, so there was prohibition against armed merchantmen implemented as well as refusal to countenance privately flagged warships in Silesian territorial space (HH0, HH10). Also Silesian protectorates had no right to posses navies (HH6). Neighboring powers warships presence had to be tolerated by the Silesian government. There were an agreement concerning Imperial Andermani Navy base in the Sachsen System (HH6, HH10). IAN maintained a small permanent picket in the Tyler's Star System also (HH0). It is not certain on what basis Hauptman Cartel's armed passenger liners were present in the Silesian space (HH6). Auxilliary Warrants Some exception from the only government-owned warships rule were SCN auxillary warrants. There was legal opportunity to obtain it, however it was available with expensive patronage of the Silesian government members in fact. It was known also, that auxiliaries would never be called upon in their naval capacity however. For that matter, at least some ships with Silesian auxillary warrants were pirates themselves. There were mentioned two Silesian Confederate Navy's auxillary ships only, belonged to Thomas Bachfisch (HH10). Ranks See: Silesian naval ranks Military Actions Main kind of SCN's military actions was suppression of the rebells, connected with fight against regular and privateer fleets it was even possible that privateer fleets were armed with single battlecruisers (HH10). Its another military activity were anti-pirate patrolsmentioned as possible at HH6. Notable secessionists from Silesian Confederacy were: * Council for Independence of Prism (CIP) with its Prism Space Navyat least 13 warships, including 3 Andermani origin new heavy cruisers. C.a. 1880 PD it seized half of the Prism System in the Saginaw sector and thats why SCN heavy cruisers reinforcements from the capital were involved. It is not certain, if CIP rebellion was supressedeg. by RMN after attack against [[HMS War Maiden|HMS War Maiden]], or by SCN detachment from the capital, however PSN and CIP don't appear later (HH0) * The Warnecke's government in the Chalice Cluster, Terrance sector, before 1909 PD. It took SCN more than one T-year of battles to drive them awayappeared remnants of an official privateers squadron were 4 heavy cruisers, 2 light cruisers and 6 destroyers in two classes; Chalice armed forces remnants under Warnecke's command fled to the Marsh System outside the Solarian Confederacy, where they conquered the planet of Sidemore and established a base for pirate operations; finally they were defeated by Honor Harrington following the First Battle of Marsh (HH6). * The Psyche System in the Saginaw sector. Rebellion was mentioned twice - c.a. 1880 PD and c.a. 1909 PD., when SCN Sachsen detachment was planned to be used there. (HH0, HH6) * Other rebelled factions mentioned, with no information about Silesian countermeasures, werementioned in With One Stone Ellyna Valley government was probably loyal to Confederation, there were at least three secessionist governments in Breslau and Posnan sectors, who hired privateers c.a. 1909 PD. (HH6) the Lutrell System secessionists in the Saginaw sector (HH6), the Zoraster Freemanrefered Silesian origin destroyer and 3 warships aquired Logan's Freedom Fighters in the Posnan sector and Logan's Freedom Fightersnot mentioned in HH10. Examples of Fraud and Corruption * auxillary warrants were possible to obtain with patronage only (HH10), * 1880 PD, Saginaw sector - light cruisersincluding Lydia and frigatesincluding Javelin probably were sold to Prism rebels by sector governor Janko Wegener and Commodore Nielsen, his sector navy detachment commander (HH0), * 1880 PD, Tumult sector - some destroyers were sold to Prism rebels (HH0), * 1919 PD - the Graysons managed to acquire access to a confidential report concerning IAN patrol stealth ambush (HH10), * revealed c.a. 1920 - 1921 PD - for fraud purposes one of the system governors and his local naval commander were listing non-existing squadron of battlecruisers and to twenty thousand personnel as present on active duty (HH11). Under the RMN Command It is not certain how the Silesian Confederacy was divided by Andermani Empirethere were main IAN Sachsen Station and a picket in the Tyler's Star System c.a. 1901 PD (HHA4), there were also some Andermani operations in the Saginaw sector c.a. 1880 PD, conected with economic affairs in the Melchor System and military support for Council for Independent Prism secessionists (HH0) and Star Kingdom of Manticore in 1920 PD and what was Andermani policy towards the Silesian Confederate Navy remnants. Royal Manticoran Navy established its Silesia Stationissue of peripheral than Sidemore Station is not certain and appointed Admiral Mark Sarnow as senior officer there. Sarnow beginned reorganization of subordinated Silesian forces by completely reshuffling the systems' command staffssector level issues were not mentioned (HH11) and decommission of older units connected with update of official ship list. There's been a lot of passive resistance to Admiral Sarnow's instructions to decommission so many of older units and even more obstructionism to staffs reshuffling. It wasn't possible to account for almost thirty percent of the Confeds' official ship list also. At least half, but more probably two-thirds of the lacking ships were long gone before annexation of the Silesian Confederacyeg. fake battlecruiser squadron - if ever existed (HH11). Some of those ships really did disappear, however it was suspected, that part of them converted from part-time to full-time pirates (HH11). Ships Sliesian Confederate Navy consisted very likely of light ships onlyaccording to SITS, Shipbook 2.0, neighbouring powers sent there warships not bigger than battlecruiser (Jayne's, HH0, HH6). According to Saganami Island Tactical Simulator - Shipbook 2.0 the Silesian Confederate Navy used at least 7 ship classes c.a. 1900 PD: * ''Mazur''-class LAC - LAC’s were mentioned as used by local security forces c.a. 1919 PD (HH10), * ''Gryf''-class frigate - some frigates were mentioned ca. 1880 PD (HH0), * ''Cheslav''-class destroyer - some destroyers, including small units, were mentioned ca. 1880 PD and 1902-1903 PD (HH0, HHA4), * ''Wroclaw''-class light cruiser - some light cruisers were mentioned ca. 1880 PD (HH0), * ''Telmach''-class and ''Jarmon''-class heavy cruisers - heavy cruisers, including small units, were mentioned ca. 1880 PD (HH0), * ''Silesia''-class battlecruiser - battlecruisers were mentioned ca. 1920 PDcomplement of the Silesian battlecruiser was even 2.500 personnel (HH11) and at 1905 PD RMN Jayne's Review. There was Silesian corvette mentioned also, however it is not certain, if it was hypercapable warship smaller than frigate or a kind of LAC. (HH6) In 1672 PD the Silesian Confederate Navy had some modern unitshanded over by pirates in connection with Commodore Saganami antipirate actions (Jayne's). In 1880 PD part of older units was obsolete, HH0, as well as fourty years later - HH11. In 19th and 20th century PD the Silesian Confederate Navy had unified standard for sensor and EW systems, but that systems were much worse than its Manticoran or Havenite counterparts (HH0, HH6, HH10). Silesian origin warships were built with more numerous and stronger energy weapons than missile tubesHH6, however according to SITS pictures Silesia-class battlecruiser had 20 missiles big broadside salvo and few energy weapons ports only, and Chalice origin destroyer was as strongly armed as ''Bastogne''-class/''City''-class destroyer. Heavy cruiser capable shipyard was present in the Chalice cluster, Saginaw sector (HH6). Few names of Silesian warships appeared in Honorverse books only: * Telmach-class heavy cruiser ''Versimov''(Jayne's), * light cruiser ''Lydia''name at Prism Space Navy (HH0), possibly Wroclaw-class, * frigate ''Javelin''name at Prism Space Navy (HH0), possibly Gryf-class, * auxillary armed merchant cruisers Ambuscade and Pirates' Bane, latter one was rearmed and refited ''Vogel''-class armed collierwith battlecruiser level armament, both ships were owned by Thomas Bachfisch (HH10). External Links * map of Silesia from HH6 and HH10some Silesian systems not marked, eg. Prism, Saginaw sector * specultative comparative ranks of the Silesian Confederacy * specultative Silesian navy ranks insignia * specultative examples of Silesian origin vessels at Nefarious Honorverse Ship Listlight cruiser had 6 missile tubes on each broadside, not 10, but on the other hand it woud be as strong as Bastogne-class-like destroyer (HH6) * Bohemian page with Sliesian naval officer picture - left down corner References Category: Star nations Category:Military